


The Way It Used To Be

by Swasje



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Marylock - Freeform, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swasje/pseuds/Swasje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary thinks about Sherlock and how things will be between them in the future. Takes place after John and Sherlock confront her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I've wanted to write for some time now. Enjoy!

Mary woke up to the sound of the shower running. She turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost time for John to leave for work. She lay down again and waited for him to leave. She took some time off from work. John wasn’t talking to her, and that made her job a tad unpleasant. 

It had been a week and John hadn’t said a word to her. She didn’t blame him. It would take some time to get over what she did and she knew how stubborn John could be. She just hoped she could handle the wait.  
Hearing the front door close, she stood up to get ready for the day. After taking a shower she went to make herself some breakfast. What bothered her the most about this whole mess was that what she wanted to avoid actually happened. John finding out about everything and it being the biggest blow after finding out that Sherlock was alive. 

She snorted. John really knew how to choose ‘em.

Even though John’s silent treatment hurt, there wasn’t much she could do now and she definitely didn’t want to spend all her time thinking and worrying. She had done enough of that with Magnussen and she had a growing baby to focus on. 

She settled down on the sofa and, even though she had just decided to stop her worrying, her mind wandered to Sherlock and their fragile… friendship? Did he still consider her his friend? Who to ask for advice? She doubted that she’d find anything on the internet if she typed in “I shot my friend. How do I make it up to him?”

Sure, Sherlock had defended her and they had joked for a bit but she didn’t know if everything would go back to the way it had been. She went to visit him in the hospital once and he had been asleep then. Should she try seeing him again or should she just wait for him to come to her? Then again… he’d probably be happy to get some time with John…. Go on cases again…

She was stopped in her musings by a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it and almost couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who was standing in front of her.

“Mary, I hope you’re well”, Sherlock said walking into her living room while taking off his scarf.

It took her a minute before she shut the door and went to join him in her living room. 

“You’re out of the hospital” she said.

He flashed her a quick smile and said: “Yes! And glad to be! John went to work I presume?”

She nodded.

“Great! Let’s get down to it then! I brought some books for you that I think you might appreciate!”

She hadn’t noticed the books he was carrying at first. They were all pregnancy books.

“I’ve read them all. I brought them all along in case you haven’t read up on a subject yet. I have to catch up with everything, don’t I? I’ve been out of the loop for a while. Have you calculated the due date yet? No? Don’t bother I can tell you that. Simple enough. You’re on a healthy diet I presume? Have you been to your first prenatal appointment? Has your body been through any changes yet? I can tell for myself of course but apparently it’s polite to ask for some reason. Also…”

Mary couldn’t help but tear up while she stared at Sherlock ranting away. She never thought Sherlock would ever be like this around her anymore. It was good to have some normalcy back.

Sherlock stopped talking. He seemed to sense what she was thinking because he slowly gave her a smile. The same wide smile she adored and he used to give her before this whole debacle happened.

And she knew. She just knew that, in time, things would turn out just fine.


End file.
